eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mick Carter
Mick’s all about being a good dad, looking after his family and loving his missus… anything else is a bonus! About Mick As the provider and grafter, Mick just wants the best for his family. Always looking at the bigger picture, he does have the ability to act out in temper, and when he does Mick is dangerous and wild! He tries to keep this side of him in check, after all self-control is important in a bloke – lose that and you’re not a man, according to Mick anyway. *Mick Carter arrived at Albert Square with his family. *Mick calls Linda "L" for short. *Mick has 3 kids, Lee , Johnny and Nancy *Mick's sister Shirley brought him up for a little while as there mum walked out on them until he was put into care with sister Tina they don't blame Shirley for going into care. *Mick said that he is 10X a better dad than Stan because of Shirley . Christmas Day 2013 Mick came to Albert Square to meet Phil Mitchell to pay him the money for the Queen Vic as Janine Butcher was going to buy the Vic but she got arrested so Mick bought the Vic for his family. Stroylines so far in 2014 After having a heart-to-heart and accepting Johnny 's sexuality, Mick continues to persuade a distraught Linda to do the same. With damp problems in The Vic that could prove costly and Sharon planning on opening a rival bar in The Square, Mick arranged a meeting with Phil to see if he could meet them halfway with the cost of the damp damage. Things didn't go well and Phil refused, leaving the Carters with a financial conundrum. Mick had a plan though – to borrow the money from his father, Stan. Visiting him, Stan agreed to lend them the money. More about Mick Mick is Shirley Carter son and Tina Carterbaby brother. They will fiercely protect him but when it comes to his own brood, Mick is definitely the head. He is the glue that keeps everyone together and often serves as the peace-maker, making sure everyone gets on and has a good time. As the provider and grafter, he just wants the best for his family. The love of Mick’s life is Linda . They have their ups and downs but they still have that fiery and fun kind of love. They often row but they’re a couple who are rock solid. He’s never cheated on Linda , even though he’s been tempted and had offers. Mick likes to look at the bigger picture; he’s canny like that. But he does have the ability to act out in temper, and when he does he is dangerous and wild! He tries to keep this side of him in check, after all self-control is important in a bloke – lose that and you’re not a man, according to Mick anyway. Mick’s pretty much been successful in anything he puts his mind to. But he’s not one to rest on his laurels. Mick is always striving to work harder and do better. So with The Vic now his and Linda ’s, Mick is determined to make it the best traditional East End boozer he can! Since arriving in The Square it's been non-stop for Mick and his family. Not only has he had to deal with his Linda 's dislike towards his sister, Shirley , but he had to stop his daughter, Nancy , from making the mistake of her life at her sham wedding! Since Nancy 's arrival back at the family boozer, things have become even bumpier though, by the revelation that Mick's son, Johnny , is gay. After having a heart-to-heart and accepting Johnny 's sexuality, will Mick be able to persuade a distraught Linda to do the same? With damp problems in The Vic that could prove costly and Sharon planning on opening a rival bar in The Square, the Carters arrange a meeting with Phil to see if he can meet them halfway with the cost of the damp damage. Things do not go well and Phil refuses, leaving the Carters with a financial conundrum. Mick had a plan though – the managed to borrow the money from his father, Stan. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Carter Family Category:Present Characters Category:Fathers Category:Introduced by Dominic Treadwell-Collins Category:1977 Births Category:1991 Marriages